l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shahadet
The Shahadet was a warrior of the naga, and among it's chief Naga Warlords, Shahadet (Forbidden Knowledge Boxtext) one of the highest leaders of the Asp Bloodline. Way of the Naga, p. 32 Military Commander The Shahadet was largely a ceremonial title, given to the fiercest, most skilled warrior among the naga race, and was invariably held by an Asp. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 40 While the Qamar was the leader of the entire Naga race, it was the Shahadet who led them into battle. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 96 Before the Great Sleep this title granted the rule of the city of Siksa, had to maintain a standing army to guard the Naga territory. Way of the Naga, p. 80 He had the Shahadet's Legion under his personal command. Shahadet's Legion (Time of the Void Title) Enmity and beloved Shortly before the Great Sleep the current Shahadet died, and following the tradition any Asp who declared his right to contest for the title entered into a tournament. Challenge after challenge Shahadet bested his opponents without taking their lives as it was the right of the winner. Only two remained, they fought, and one won who took the title of Shahadet. The other became the Tausha, and swore she could not follow a coward that denied her death. The Tausha, who should be his right hand and lieutenant, was his greatest foe. Despite it the Shahadet understood her, but for the fact that she was his mate and his beloved. Way of the Naga, p. 81 Experience Bloodland Wars The Shahadet, Shahismael's first lieutenant, horrified by his Lord's madness during the Bloodland Wars, killed him during a battle Way of the Naga, p. 28 against the Cobra. The lieutenant plunged his weapon into the Shahismael's back. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske The Cobra decided his soul to be severed from the Akasha, so he would never reincarnate. The Shahadet became the new Asp leader. Way of the Naga, p. 51 Day of Wrath The Shahadet fulfilled his position as General of the combined armies of the Naga during the war against the Darkness known as the First Burning of the Land. It was said that the Shahadet's purpose would return once more, when the Star of Fire would return to destroy the Pale Eye in battle. Great Sleep When eight stars fell to the North and one star fell deep into the south the Qatol decided his people had to enter in the Great Sleep. He commanded the Shahadet to guard their kin, and after the Naga leader entered the Gate of the Dead he was never seen again. Way of the Naga, pp. 46-47 Clan War After the awakening the Shahadet was charged with the defense of the Shinomen Mori, and destroy those who would harm the Naga race, including Rokugani samurai. His weapons were often covered with the same poison that rested in his fangs. Clan War: Naga Army Expansion, p. 35 In 1127 during the Clan War the Mara met the human named Mirumoto Daini, who had entered the forest seeking new allies. He was brought to the Shahadet, to present plans for a Naga alliance with Toturi's Army. Time of the Void, p. 33 The Shahadet fearless would fight the Shadowlands armies, so he journeyed with Dashmar and Daini to join Toturi's Army. Clan Letter to the Naga #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Naga Aid Refused at Court In 1127 the Dashmar was sent to the Imperial Court as an emissary of the Naga. He informed the Court that they had awakened from slumber to fight the rising evil they sensed in the Shadowlands. He was not taken seriously, and located those individuals who would hear the wisdom of the Naga. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Shadowlands) The Shahadet became upset and the Balash suggested to attack the humans, but the Qamar kept both in check. Time of the Void, p. 35 A second embassy accompanied by Mirumoto Daini was sent, Clan Letter to the Naga #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) but it ended in disaster, ruined by the maipulations of Bayushi Kachiko, the Emperor's wife. Time of the Void, p. 53 Aiding the Crane After the Fall of Kyuden Doji, Doji Hoturi massed a large force of Cranes in the south of their lands, complemented with a small contingent of Naga led by Shahadet. Battle at Doji Palace (Imperial Herald #3) Second Day of Thunder The Shahadet was one of the most notable naga on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. Madness of Hitomi The Shahadet was warned by the Akasha that Hitomi had become a great danger for the Pale Eye, so she must be stopped whatever the costs. The Shahadet's forces fought their way past the Dragon defenders, led by Mirumoto Sukune. Sukune retreated south, but the Naga did not pursue, turning toward the mountains leaving the enemy at their back. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 33-36 The Shahadet eventually convinced Mirumoto Daini to join the naga against his sister, Hitomi. Flee the Darkness (Hidden Emperor 1 flavor) and he participated in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain in 1131. Shahadet Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 1) Naga Storms Mirumoto Mountain Hitomi twisted by the Obsidian Hand tried to use the knowledge of Shosuro, trapped in the Chamber of Crystal, but the result was the freedom of the Scorpion Thunder and the Lying Darkness began to expand. The Naga cut all the paths to Kyuden Hitomi but their final attack was halted by the Imperial Legions. Siege of Sleeping Mountain (Starter quotes) Death The naga known as the Shahadeth died fighting with the Imperial Legions. Naga Warlord (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) See also * Shahadet/Meta * Shahadet/CW Meta External Links * Shahadet Exp (Forbidden Knowledge) * Shahadet Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 1) Category:Naga Leaders